


White Suited Shenanigans

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blame the white suited John promo, F/M, John and Ridley get seriously drunk, Like honestly it's insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: John booked a weekend off from work in order to travel to the mainland, only to find out that coinsidentally, Ridley was given the weekend off as well.They decide to meet up on the Friday evening, to spend the night catching up, just like friends do.





	White Suited Shenanigans

At first, it was the skull-splitting headache that drove John to waking up a lot earlier than he wanted to have. His whole body felt tired and heavy, just like he’d just crashed out of orbit and had to now battle with the all too familiar enemy that was commonly known as gravity.

He still felt groggy and disorientated as he tried to shift around in the bed he’d collapsed into the night before. The world before his eye spun wildly as he moved from his side and onto his back, so once he had achieved the laborious task of moving, he concentrated on the white ceiling above him.

Thank goodness this ceiling was smooth and had no thick swirling paint-like lines like most ceilings had. His eyes were swimming and any curvy shapes would have just made him feel even more disorientated with the world. 

What the hell happened the night before?

John didn’t have to be a genius to know he had been drinking. He remembered having booked the weekend off to spend it down on Earth without having to worry about International Rescue or NASA malarkey. It had felt so good to get down from space and simply head out to the mainland just because he could. A trip was so long overdue that he couldn’t not go out.

Besides, he remembered how he had promised Ridley to join her on the mainland after he found out they had coincidentally booked the same weekend off. Having never seen her anywhere else except in space, he had been looking forward to being able to spend time alone with her. Just them being able to catch up on various subjects and neither of them worrying about work having to drag them away from their conversations.   
Gordon, he remembered, had warned him about wearing something pale since it was going to be warm and that anything dark was just going to make him hotter, and so somehow he had ended up in his new, unused white suit. Sometime before he left, someone had make a quiet sarcastic comment about how he was dressed for a wedding, but at the time John didn’t bother to pay attention.

He had enjoyed the evening a lot.

Being able to think back on the night was slightly difficult, but not impossible. The alcohol broken down in his system made thinking a little painful, and therefore the memories fuzzy, but overall he could still reflect on what happened.

He remembered it starting normally enough.   
Ridley knew the place far better than he did, a bonus from her living there, and so they had visited a bar near the sea front. The place, John remembered noting, was known for its vast ocean views and delicious nibbles, as well as being the home of the locally famous buttery beer.

While he had felt marginally overdressed for the venue and occasion, their easy talking and the perfectly balanced evening eased him into really enjoying himself. Ridley herself was dressed in a lovely white and red summer’s dress that had a black material separator in the middle to mimic a belt, so it wasn’t as though John was the only one who looked like they were attending a special party. 

In a way, they were both celebrating. Both of them had had successful rotations in space, equally good experiments and missions for both the GDF and IR, so they deserved to let their hair down. 

John remembered that as the night wore on, so did the consumption of alcohol. It was steady, and definitely not rushed in any way as there was no need for any kind of hurry. This was their weekend to relax and wind down before work started again. The best kind of Friday nights.

It was probably around 11pm when they had relocated to the beach. The moon was lit brightly in the sky, and the reflection rippled across the water in such a beautiful way. The pair had settled on a patch of smoother rocks and were watching outwards, looking across the sea and up at the sky. Ridley was mainly pointing out the constellations and stars in the northern hemisphere as John was used to the south, however both of them just enjoyed being able to watch. 

By this point, John remembered how he’d taken off the jacket and was holding it over his shoulder, the white shirt and black bowtie still looking crisp and pristine even after a night of relaxed fun. She had ended up resting her head against his shoulder as they both gazed at the night sky, but the alcohol in their systems was slowly making them lose their usual grips on reality, making them drunk and giggly.

It was getting harder to remember the night. His head hurt more and he furrowed his eyebrows. He could remember... there was one point where they had found a beach bar, another one, and had indulged in some expensive drinks that really had them acting like quiet giggling children as they watched the stars again.

Oh no...

He could remember asking her to marry him. They were so drunk at this point, so giggly, that somehow it just slipped out.

Hell, they weren't even dating!!

After that, he couldn't remember anything. Knowing his luck, she'd denied him and headed home, leaving him to drink away his sorrows for being denied to marry a friend. 

What an idiot he must have looked. 

He closed his eyes again and took a few deep breaths, and stretched his arms out to try and get his body to want to function for the day.

“Ow.. John don't hit me..” came the mumbled reply from under the blanket. 

Again he froze, turning his head despite the swirling headache to roll onto his right hand side and looks at the other side of the bed.

“Ridley?”


End file.
